


People Think

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think a lot of things about Teddy Lupin and most are wrong. The story of his first year and how he is surrounded by love and happiness when everyone expects him to be sad and lonely. But whoever cared about what people think?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Think

People think that because his Godfather is Harry Potter Teddy will have been to Hogwarts before. He hasn't. And it is uncle if you don't mind. Sometimes godparents are just pieces of paper and they are never there but Uncle Harry has always been there for him. Teddy doesn't remember but he knows he visited the burrow as a baby because that is where Uncle Harry was staying. He had no idea what to do with a baby and really far more interesting things to do but still he had Teddy over and worked hard at it. Molly showed him how to feed Teddy and between Hermione, Ginny and himself they worked out how to get him to go to sleep. He calls Molly Weasley 'Granny' growing up because she might as well be. She was the one that invited him into her home and conjured a cot for him to sleep in. 

People think he is spoiled because of Uncle Harry but he isn't. Uncle Harry shows him what is important in life and never makes him feel alone. The first time he sees Hogwarts he is eleven years old and he is able to ignore the memorial in off to the side as the first years trot into the Castle for the first time. Most don't recognise his name at the time but by morning gossip has spread. He knows his parents are on the memorial, because people keep telling him so, but he refuses to go see it. Instead he writes to his Grandma, his Granny Weasley and his Uncle Harry and tells them his is in Ravenclaw and really proud of himself and won't they pass it on to the family? Uncle Harry writes a three page letter telling him how proud he is and giving him all the Hogwarts advice he forgot to give him before he left plus an add on to write to Luna if the house itself has difficulties. He lets slip he was in the common room once and spends two more letters convincing Teddy to drop the matter. 

People think he will break down and cry when he finally sees it but he doesn't. Herbology comes on Tuesday and he goes outside with his head held high, proud of his parents and more importantly at peace with their deaths. Uncle Harry has always told him about his parents and what they did for him and the world. He has known for years his mum could have stayed home but chose to fight instead so he might grow up in a peaceful world and Ginny is the only mum he needs, thank you. He calls them aunt and uncle but it might as well be mum and dad. Teddy is entirely convinced he would be calling them that if he stayed there all the time and didn't just visit a few times a week and crash in the spare room that is really his. When he sees the memorial coming back from class sure he takes a moment to pause but he doesn't cry. He doesn't get emotional. No, he just smiles and nods his head and remembers the stories and carries on to Transfiguration. 

People think he won't get letters because he is an orphan and his grandmother has ailing health but he gets lots. Uncle Harry writes all the time because he remembers what it is like to not get them and then Aunt Ginny writes again because Uncle Harry left out the practical questions like did he need more sweets money? Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione write too, just checking in and enjoying the contact. Uncle Ron says he likes letters that are not bills and Aunt Hermione just wants to help. He makes friends from all backgrounds and Uncle Harry offers to host a sleepover and keep James out the way if he needs to. Teddy feels loved and while his family isn't the normal sort it is his and he loves it. Lily makes handmade birthday cards and makes James and Al sign them and when people ask Teddy says they are his brothers and sister and look at how Lily writes for a kid?  
People think he will stay at the Castle for Christmas and Teddy has to hold his stomach because he is laughing so hard. Everyone wants to have him home and Granny Weasley ends up holding a dinner for all of them so no one is left out. He has been various places over the years but they haven't seen him in months so they squabble and he feels loved. Personally, his favourite place to eat is Uncle Harry's when he is cooking because he is amazing but he won't be telling anyone that. Granny Weasley would huff too much and Grandma would all but throw his food at him in protest. 

People think he will get into trouble because his parents did and so did Uncle Harry but he doesn't. He studies hard and asks Uncle Harry for an extra book if he doesn't mind because he is really interested in that specific part of charms and they don't have a book for that. Aunt Ginny sends the book and some Chocolate Frogs to help him stay awake studying. He aces his end of year exams and Uncle Harry sends a letter that looks like it has tear stains on it. Teddy isn't sure if that is pride or relief nothing odd happened. He takes pride in it anyway and even thought he is going home to Grandma, asks if Uncle Harry and family will meet him at the train station. 

People think Teddy Lupin is a lot of things and insist on calling him Edward when it is Teddy. He ignores most of it and develops a close group of friends. Everyone he asks agrees to come to the sleepover and Teddy sleeps happily knowing it is because they like him, and not because of where it will be. Uncle Harry picks him up from the train station and doesn't tell him his parents will be proud or anything like that. He tells him that _he_ , Harry Potter is proud of his nephew/godson and that he missed him and loves him very much. Harry tells him to give him a list of how many friends are coming over and tells him his grandmother is frailer now so he will be doing the shopping for next year so let him know when he gets his letter. Too much ice-cream will be involved but they will recover and how does Teddy feel about Quidditch because a broom is no problem if he wants to try? Harry talks about how his siblings miss him, because that is what they are in Teddy's heart, and that in a few days he needs to come stay over but his Grandma needs to have him first. Teddy asks about Granny Weasley and Harry laughs and tells him that yes, she is desperate for him too and Teddy bounces every step. 

People think that he is lucky Harry Potter is his godfather and Teddy agrees that yes, he is. Just not for the reasons they think. Uncle Harry grew up alone and Teddy grew up with a family and love and no amount of money or celebrity can buy that. He is loved and that is what matters. He is orphaned but never alone.


End file.
